El Amanecer Aparece En Tu Piel TanZen
by BeYourself
Summary: Donde Tanjiro y Zenitsu se gustan mutuamente y ambos lo saben, solo faltaba que alguien diera el primer paso.


**Disclaimer**: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, sino, todo seria más homosexual y habría unas cuantas parejitas canon.

**Summary**: Donde Tanjiro y Zenitsu se gustan mutuamente y ambos lo saben, solo faltaba que alguien diera el primer paso.

_**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**_

Zenitsu cuando estaba con Tanjiro olía a frutas dulces, al sol y la tierra mojada. Olía a vida y a hogar y cada vez que reía veía el amanecer en sus ojos.

Cuando Tanjiro estaba con Zenitsu su latido era gentil pero enérgico, era como una canción para los oídos del rubio, uno que lo calmaba y le dejaba un sentimiento cálido en el pecho. Era como si sus latidos le acogieran y calmaran todos sus miedos.

Todo de Tanjiro era gentil y cálido, su sonrisa, sus manos, su corazón.

Ambos se dieron cuenta rápidamente que se gustaban, pero ninguno decía nada, era como un acuerdo mutuo de silencio, disfrutaban el tiempo juntos: Se sentaban lado a lado durante horas y se tomaban de las manos, disfrutando del tacto del otro. Cuando Zenitsu soltaba un olor triste y amargo, que raspaba su garganta y tapaba por completo el olor frutal, Tanjiro dejaba su mano sobre sus suaves cabellos rubios y lo acariciaba, así, poco a poco llegaba el olor a tranquilidad, a fresas y mangos, a algo dulce pero tranquilo, como el océano en calma, y cuando lograba calmarlo y le sonreía, poco a poco el amanecer volvía a sus ojos. Volvía a oler a hogar.

Cuando los latidos de Tanjiro se volvían pesados, cuando sonaban tristes o desesperados muchas veces Zenitsu no sabía que hacer o decir, solo podía sentarse a su lado y aferrarse a su mano, dando suaves caricias, a veces arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándolo por largos minutos, horas, dejando su rostro escondido en su cuello, sin saber que para Tanjiro eso era todo lo que necesitaba, con solo estar a su lado era suficiente.

Aunque siempre había una pequeña parte en ellos que deseaba más.

No saben bien quien dio el primer paso, tal vez fue Tanjiro, tal vez Zenitsu, tal vez los ambos.

Pero realmente quien les ayudo a dar el primer paso fue Inosuke.

Gracias al increíble olfato de Tanjiro y los sensibles oídos de Zenitsu siempre se las arreglaron para huir o rodear las tormentas. Encontrarse con una mayormente era innecesario, agotador y volvía los viajes más largos cuando mayormente ellos trabajaban contra el tiempo, mientras mas se demorarán mayor probabilidad había que hubiera más muertes.

Pero la naturaleza era impredecible y más pronto que tarde se encontraron en una tormenta que ninguno pudo predecir. Los encontró a media noche en una posada de los cazadores, una zona segura, pero para Zenitsu en esos momentos sentía que era mucho más seguro hacer un hueco debajo de la tierra y esconderse allí.

El rubio estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no despertar a sus amigos, pero no podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo y del todo sus sollozos, se encogía cada vez más sobre sí mismo, como si esperara en algún momento hacerse tan pequeño que podría desaparecer.

Y de repente, uno, dos, tres truenos rompieron el silencio de la noche causando que el rubio jadeara en voz alta y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, a los pocos segundos el cielo se ilumino brevemente.

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Su cuerpo repentinamente se tensó y tan rápido como vino la luz se fue, trayendo consigo recuerdos que nunca iba a poder olvidar.

El dolor, el sentir cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse, un dolor tan grande que por segundos dejas de sentir, tu conciencia se va, pero todo vuelve.

Un doloroso gemido salió de sus labios mientras el rubio sentía que el pánico lo envolvía, en esos momentos se olvido por completo de su vergüenza, el no querer que sus compañeros escuchen sus sollozos.

Pero uno si lo escucho, y fue Inosuke.

Inosuke tenia el tipo de sueño profundo, muy profundo. Era del tipo que podías hablar, gritar o pasara literalmente un terremoto y el bello hombre ni siquiera iba a despertar o percatarse de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero esa noche fue distinto, Inosuke estaba consciente de que Monjiro y el llorón tenían más que una amistad o al menos querían eso, ya que, aunque no sabía cómo se relacionaban los humanos normales había visto sus reacciones y comportamientos en la naturaleza.

La manera en que se buscaban y se consolaban en silencio, sus miradas, el rubor en sus mejillas, sus sonrisas, todo decía "amor". Y realmente le importaba poco que ambos fueran hombres ya que, aunque no eran muchas, también había visto la homosexualidad en la naturaleza y le parecía algo completamente normal, natural. Así que, ¿Qué mierda los detenía?

Por alguna razón el peliazul no podía dormir, y luego esos truenos de mierda y la luz… Gruño desconforme pensando en salir y retar al cielo a un duelo con tal de que lo dejara dormir, pero algo lo detuvo, se escuchaba algo como llanto, tristes gimoteos y sabia reconocerlos, eran de dolor, de miedo. Era Zenitsu. Y en ese momento su convicción se dividió, podía salir a partirle el culo al cielo o entrar a ver que rayos le pasaba al llorón… O buscar a Ganpachiro que sabía lidiar mucho mejor con el rubio y así dar el pequeño empujón que necesitaba, había visto en la naturaleza que cuando el alfa veía a su pareja pasando miedo o por una necesidad este la consolaba y podían unir más sus vínculos.

Y aunque no quería reconocerlo estaba preocupado por Zenitsu, su llanto no sonaba como siempre. Normalmente era escandaloso y cobarde, irritante. Pero ahora… Sonaba de verdad asustado, hasta herido, eso no estaba bien.

Decidido sale de la habitación y se dirige a la de Tontaro que quedaba justo a su lado mientras que la de Zenitsu quedaba al frente de la suya. Se detuvo un momento y de una sola patada abrió la puerta, despertando sobresaltado al pelirrojo quien lo miro confuso por un microsegundo antes de ponerse tenso.

-Oye Ganpachiro, anda a ver al llorón. Ahora. –

-Huele…muy amargo… ¿Qué está pasando?

El peliazul vio como su amigo se levantada rápidamente lo notaba tenso, nervioso. Era obvio que quería ver al rubio, necesitaba verlo y averiguar que le pasaba, poder tranquilizarlo, sanarlo.

Repentinamente el cielo trono y al poco tiempo se ilumino causando que las quejas del rubio aumentaran y el amargo olor a sufrimiento espesara.

-No lo sé, averígualo tú, por eso te desperté. -Dijo Inosuke antes de salir de la habitación.

Había cumplido con su parte como amigo, ahora todo dependía de la pareja, sacar una buena memoria de toda esta horrible situación del rubio.

Tanjiro salió de la habitación quedando justo frente a la del rubio y dudo unos segundos, ¿Debería tocar la puerta? ¿Avisar su presencia o solo entrar? Pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas al escuchar los sollozos en la habitación y el espeso olor amargo que se filtraba.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y vio la silueta oscura del rubio hecha una pequeña bolita en el suelo.

-Zenitsu… ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto cuidadosamente entando a la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Al principio Zenitsu no respondió, pero luego de unos segundos la pequeña pelotita se empezó a mover y dejo descubierto su rostro. Tenia los ojos rojos hinchados, su rostro sonrojado producto de las lágrimas e hipeaba suavemente.

-T-Tanjiroooo…. -Gimoteo suavemente antes de lanzarse a sus brazos colgándose encima del pelirrojo, paso sus piernas por su cintura y hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

El pelirrojo lo sujeto por inercia y dejo que lo apretara en sus brazos, lo meció suavemente en un intento de calmarlo y estaba funcionando hasta que el cielo volvió a tronar, en ese momento el olor del rubio volvió a denotar miedo y sintió su rostro hundirse más en su cuello, mojándolo con lágrimas.

Era la tormenta eléctrica lo que le aterraba.

Rápidamente más por instinto camino hasta el futón que estaba en el suelo y se metió debajo de las sabanas junto con el rubio, dejándolo cómodamente debajo de su cuerpo.

Y fue en ese momento en donde Zenitsu pudo encontrar la paz, sus olores se mezclaban, sus pechos juntos, apretados, parecían cantar una misma canción y lentamente Tanjiro pudo volver a oler aquel aroma frutal, pero con una pizca de rosas y duraznos, dulce, tierno.

Zenitsu lentamente saco su rostro del cálido escondite y en medio de aquella tibia oscuridad pudo distinguir el rostro del pelirrojo, mirando directamente el suyo. Todo Tanjiro parecía gritar una tierna canción ahogando la tormenta que seguía azotando el exterior, pero allí, en medio de las sabanas era su pequeño mundo, uno en el que no existían los rayos, los demonios e incluso el mundo.

Solo ellos dos.

Quien dio el primer paso ninguno de los dos lo supo.

Pudo haber sido Tanjiro, ahogado en el aroma dulce de Zenitsu que parecía gritarle amor.

O Zenitsu, encantado con los latidos amables y amorosos de Tanjiro que le decían "Estoy latiendo solo por ti."

Y sucedió.

Al mismo tiempo unieron sus labios, fue suave, al principio sin movimiento, solo una tibia presión en la boca del contrario, pero lentamente todo empezó a fluir. Los manos de Zenitsu acariciando el cuello de Tanjiro, subiendo a sus mejillas. Las manos de Tanjiro acariciando su cadera, su suave y húmeda lengua acariciando sus labios, su boca, su lengua.

Todo era suave, no había lujuria o malicia, cada uno se entregaba al otro porque en un mundo donde habían perdido todo encontraron amor en el otro, y eso era lo que se merecían.

Amor.

A la mañana siguiente Inosuke salió de su habitación y se dirigió directo a la del rubio, abrió lentamente la puerta y los encontró.

Ambos profundamente durmiendo en los brazos del otro, como si hubieran estado hechos para encajar, para pertenecerse y eso estaba bien, estaba perfecto.

-…OIGAN, LEVÁNTENSE, TENGO HAMBRE.

-¡WAAAHHH!

-¡Inosuke!-

Todo estaba perfectamente bien así, porque ahora cuando veía los ojos de sus amigos existía una luz que antes no estaba.

_**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**_

_**Gracias por leer mi basurita 3 **_

_**Perdón por los errores que muy probablemente tenga pero no podía frenar mis ganas de escribir sobre mi pareja favorita y siento que me salio extremadamente soft y no sé, siento que necesitaba esto 3 **_


End file.
